Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) systems typically include RFID tags and RFID readers. RFID readers are also known as RFID reader/writers or RFID interrogators. RFID systems can be used in many ways for locating and identifying objects to which the tags are attached. RFID systems are particularly useful in product-related and service-related industries for tracking objects being processed, inventoried, or handled. In such cases, an RFID tag is usually attached to an individual item, or to its package.
In principle, RFID techniques entail using an RFID reader to interrogate one or more RFID tags. The reader transmitting a Radio Frequency (RF) wave performs the interrogation. The RF wave is typically electromagnetic, at least in the far field. The RF wave can also be predominantly electric or magnetic in the near field. The RF wave may encode one or more commands that instruct the tags to perform one or more actions.
A tag that senses the interrogating RF wave responds by transmitting back another RF wave. The tag generates the transmitted back RF wave either originally, or by reflecting back a portion of the interrogating RF wave in a process known as backscatter. Backscatter may take place in a number of ways.
The reflected-back RF wave may further encode data stored internally in the tag, such as a number. The response is demodulated and decoded by the reader, which thereby identifies, counts, or otherwise interacts with the associated item. The decoded data can denote a serial number, a price, a date, a destination, other attribute(s), any combination of attributes, and so on. Accordingly, when a reader reads a tag code, data can be learned about the associated item that hosts the tag, and/or about the tag itself.
An RFID tag typically includes an antenna system, a radio section, a power management section, an oscillator, and frequently a logical section, a memory, or both. In earlier RFID tags, the power management section included an energy storage device, such as a battery. RFID tags with a battery are known as active or semi-active tags. Advances in semiconductor technology have miniaturized the electronics so much that an RFID tag can be powered solely by the RF signal it receives. Such RFID tags do not include a battery, and are called passive tags.
A well-known problem in RFID systems is expedience in reading the tags, especially where it is desired to read more than one of the codes stored in each tag. The problem becomes exacerbated if there are many tags, or the host items are moving and thus allow only limited time to read their tags.